1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device that opens and closes a shielding body, such as a power window, a slide door, a sunroof, or an automatic rear door, provided in a vehicle by the operation of an operating unit, and more particularly, to an opening and closing device that can arbitrarily set an opening and closing range of a shielding body.
2. Related Art
In the past, a power window device, a slide door device, a sunroof device, an automatic rear door device, and the like have been known as opening and closing devices provided in a vehicle. In the case of the power window device, a power window provided in a door of a vehicle is used as a shielding body that partitions space. In the case of the slide door device, a slide door provided on the side of a vehicle is used as a shielding body that partitions space. In the case of the sunroof device, a sunroof provided on the top of a vehicle is used as a shielding body that partitions space. In the case of the automatic rear door device, a rear door provided at the rear of a vehicle is used as a shielding body that partitions space. Further, the shielding body can be driven to be opened and closed by the operation of an operating unit provided in a vehicle cabin. For example, an opening and closing device serving as a power window device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-155871.